


In Another Life

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lemon, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sorry Not Sorry, absolutely not beta read, eloped with a duskwight, lunchtime delight, ran away together, rarepair madness, she actually isn't the WoL in this, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, the thirst has reached its peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Tilly had gone back for him, unwilling to let him go. And now here they were, living a second chance in a cottage by the sea. Gods she loved him so, the ill-tempered, grumbling arse. And he was so easy to seduce, it was great. Best decision she had ever made.
Relationships: Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Kudos: 37





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS OFFERING OF LEMON GOODNESS!!! (It's a spicy meal, please be cautious...)
> 
> I am... ashamed. I typed this at work. I love me one disaster elf man. Please look upon this sin of mine and rejoice in the smutty goodness.

* * *

** In Another Life **

* * *

The sound of sizzling meat was coming from the kitchen, followed by the smell of the spices used. Pausing in the entrance of the little cottage, Tilly slowly smiled. On tip-toes she walked further in after closing the door. She shed her red uniform coat to put it on the rack. She then tugged off her thigh boots and socks, setting them by the door.

A soft voice began to sing. It caused her ears to perk forward at the sweet beloved baritone of her partner. She stopped to lean against the doorway leading into the small kitchen. Though the melody and rhythm were clumsy, the song was lovely just for the fact that he was the one singing the gentle lyrics. He was usually not a gentle or quiet man, more passionate and stubborn if anything. Gods be good, she loved him.

“Oh!” Surprised from having seen her from the corner of his eye, Foulques turned on his heel to face her. “Ma’tylda! What in the blazes? What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!” Behind him the sea shone under the noon sun, the view plain in the window above the stove.

“I need to wear some bells on my feet?” Tilly laughed as she entered the kitchen. “Sorry, I can’t help it, you know. Miqo’te and their light steps.”

Snorting and rolling his pink eyes, the duskwight huffed and turned off the heat under his frying pan. “Make some sound, woman, when you come up behind me,” he grumbled. “If I had my lance…”

“I would have dodged,” she rebutted, a playful gleam in her eye. “I’ve always been able to dodge you.”

Foulques waved his spatula at her. “You have not!” He kept grumbling but let her wrap her arms around his waist. He set the spatula down to embrace her, bending down to press his cheek onto the space between her furred ears. “You’re home early.”

“The captain was tired of me pining away in the corner of the briefing room. Especially since I wasn’t one of the sergeants being sent out with her squadron for this week’s patrols.” Tilly nuzzled her nose against his sternum. The scent of his musk, pepper spice from cooking, and the undertone of metal from his armor filled her nose. It was familiar and comforting. “I missed you.”

“Fool, you saw me this morn,” he said. One of his hands was cupping the nape of her neck. The warm weight made her purr. He blushed at the sound of contentment. His other hand was at her ribcage, the arm wrapped around her. “You see me every damn day,” Foulques muttered against her ear.

“I know I do. But I want to see you all the time. And I like cuddling you.”

“Shameless.” But he sounded so pleased at her words.

“Correct!” Tilly pulled back a bit, which caused him to move his hand to cup her face. She smiled brightly at him. “But only for you.” She rubbed her cheek against the palm of his calloused hand. Her green eyes darkened, the lids falling to half-mast. She trailed her fingers along his toned stomach. His breath hitched at the feeling. The hand at her ribs stroked up to cup her breast. His thumb rubbed against her stiffening nipple poking out against her breast band and tunic. The tip of her tail curved up in delight. “You should ravish me.”

Foulques let out a little wheeze. “I tupped you before sunrise,” he complained. Nevermind that his hands were already eagerly lifting her up by the back of her thighs. The muscled limbs immediately wrapped around his waist, her face now at the same height as his jawline. Her hands dug into his shoulders and her purring grew louder. And then her tongue darted out to taste his skin above his pulse. He ground his growing erection against the core of her. Now open mouthed pants were being huffed against his throat.

The elezen dragged his lips across her temple, her fuchsia colored hair tickling him. His own silvery strands were a bright contrast to the rich tone. “Wife,” he growled in warning when she wriggled against him. She only giggled and he sighed. “You are terrible.” He choked on a shout when her short Seeker fangs were scraped against his throat, his hips jerking hard against her. “Awful, terrible woman. Do you want me to bend you over our kitchen table?”

Tilly laughed huskily. “Ohhh, we haven’t done that yet,” she said against his collarbone. “We should totally do that.” She squealed when he spun on his heel, whirled her around, and roughly did what he had threatened to do. His hands slammed down on the wood he had carved himself on either side of her head. She was pulled up to her tiptoes when he grabbed her hips backward. She panted as he ground against her bottom, her tail now wrapped around his thick thigh. “Oh please…”

“Wicked woman…” Foulques ran his hands up her thighs, moving her skirt up out of the way. Her smalls were tugged down just enough to expose her nethers. His face was pressed against her shoulder, his back bowed. One hand fumbled to free his cock. Taking it into his palm, he rubbed the head in circles on her clit. She was so incredibly wet. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I love you,” Tilly panted, her cheek pressed against the cool wood beneath her. “And I had wanted you ever since you tried to scare me that first time in the guild.” She wriggled her hips as much as she could. “Darling, please!”

“Ha! Twisted of you.”

Foulques straightened up, rolling his shoulders. He pressed himself into her, his cock pushing in deep. She stretched around him so deliciously. She cried out, eyes rolling in her head at how full she felt. Her hands scrabbled at the table. “Do no scratch that up,” he scolded through gritted teeth. He squeezed her hips, moving them up a smidge for a better angle.

Tilly wailed when he pulled back only to slam into her again. Her bare toes curled. The legs of the table scraped along the tile floor. Her ears pressed themselves flat against her skull in pleasure. She jerked against the table with each slow, hard thrust. Her cries of passion echoed throughout the cottage, drowning out her husband’s grunting. They reached a new pitch when he reached for her clitoris. The callouses on his fingers dragged across the sensitive bundle of nerves. Tilly crashed through her first orgasm, her sex fluttered around his own.

Fighting against peaking himself, Foulques kept thrusting. But now they were faster, the wet slapping sounds coming from where the two were connected. He swirled his fingers against her clit again, pressing relentlessly. He smiled almost savagely in satisfaction as she orgasmed again, barely a pause between her first and her second. He crooned wordlessly to her and shoved her over the edge again into a third. His rhythm stuttered however. With a loud groan, he let go of his control to release his seed into her. His cocked jerked as he emptied himself. A warbling cry from the woman below him let him know she felt that. He held her hips flushed against his own, unwilling to slip out of her just yet.

Panting, Foulques pressed his forehead against her shoulder, the sweat on his gray brow soaking into the cotton of her tunic. She panted in time with him. He huffed when he realized he hadn’t even taken her top off. He had just taken her without pause. Tilly lay beneath him, her toes barely touching the floor and her tail now limp along her hip. The fur was soft against his hand. Her ears were still pressed back.

“That was perfect,” Tilly finally managed to say after a few more long moments.

Foulques’ shoulders quaked as he laughed. His wife gasped at the feeling since he was still inside her, softening. “Shameless,” he repeated. He pressed a kiss to her upturned cheek. “Absolutely shameless.” He wouldn’t have her any other way.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I cranked this out on my work computer, good gods. Thank fudge I was alone. The thirst could not be contained. u_u 
> 
> Anyway, please comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. For that sweet, sweet validation because it has literally been 8 yrs since I've written such spicy fic. (It makes my previous Cid one look tame.) Time for a cold shower when I get home! Until next time babes! Gotta jet!


End file.
